interfacefandomcom-20200214-history
The Investigator's Narrative
Introductory Text __TOC__ The Investigator's Narrative Full Text a unite a stage a coup a revolution a bring a genocide a new world a The Investigator's Narrative Part 01 1st Post of the Series Posted 21 April 2016 at 15:29:17 EDT Link to original In the MKULTRA experiments, the CIA dosed unwitting subjects with LSD to see how they would react. What has not yet come to light is that MKULTRA was an intra-agency project. The CIA created new departments within the CIA, and fed them steady doses of LSD, and other psychoactives to see how the departments would diverge, and mutate away from normal departments. Whole projects and hierarchies were created. With everybody involved, being more or less, unwittingly under the influence of LSD. This is how the "restraint bed portals" and "flesh interfaces" were first created - i.e. from a heavily psycho-mutated hierarchy. The entire thing had to be eliminated, but the technology it created has been revolutionary. The Strategic Hamlet Program The Investigator's Narrative Part 02 2nd Post of the Series Posted 21 April 2016 at 16:04:03 EDT Link to original In Vietnam, the U.S. government tried to pacify the country village by village using the Strategic Hamlet Program, basically creating villages where there was no or little Viet Cong influence. They tried more extreme experiments where they completely isolated villages or groups of villages, allowing absolutely nobody to enter or exit for periods of up to four years. In some of the villages, people simply starved to death. In other, more self sufficient villages, the people managed to scrape by. It was noted that in many of the villages where this technique was tried, messianic or millenarian movements sprang up. In 16 separate incidences, villages were able to independently invent "flesh interfaces" and "non-electrical portals", and it was surmised that these villages were being collectively dosed with LSD for long periods of time, and their intellectual mutations allowed for these 'advances'. The flesh interfaces were eventually destroyed by the North Vietnamese Army at a terrible cost in lives. Nuclear Subs in the Falklands The Investigator's Narrative Part 03 3rd Post of the Series Posted 21 April 2016 at 17:13:27 EDT Link to original I'm surprised they used nuclear subs in the Falklands, considering the battle's proximity to the undersea incident zone surrounding the so-called Artigas portal. As I understand it, the portal was opened because of experiments taking place in the CIA's antarctic station in the early 80s, and Falklands quickly became a center for portal research. Being underwater, the portal had an enormous incident zone, and segmented whales and other undersea debris would regularly wash up on the islands' shores. They found one whale that had been segmented cleanly in half by an incident zone disturbance, proving a perfect cross section of the creature. They also found hundreds of the "chitinous cruciform" creatures, certainly non-terrestrial in origin. Anyways, if a nuclear sub had wandered into the incident zone, it could have been disastrous, but I guess they considered the risk acceptable. Harvest Populations The Investigator's Narrative Part 04 4th Post of the Series Posted 21 April 2016 at 17:53:02 EDT Link to original The Soviets designated large portions of the Ukraine countryside as "harvest populations." Basically, their food and water supplies were dosed with LSD until they had achieved what the Soviets called "integration". This meant that the local populations had independently invented flesh interfaces. The Soviet army would then quarantine the area and try to remove the flesh interfaces for their own use. This was usually without success and with great loss of life. Many of the soldiers and scientists were segmented, as often happens in an incident zone. So they ended up with people missing limbs, cut in half, etc. What's interesting is that the people could live for quite some time despite segmentation. This is what led the Soviets to believe that their missing body parts still existed albeit in some unknown place. So one one of the leading theories of the time was interdimensionality. Quite mistaken. Dubai Incidents The Investigator's Narrative Part 05 5th Post of the Series Posted 21 April 2016 at 18:20:20 EDT Link to original Dubai probably has the highest rate of free-floating non-interface incidents of any major metropolitan area in the world. In one incident, a large group of migrant workers was segmented in an underground facility. Perfect cross-sectional segmentation along the frontal plane. You could see their lungs working, food being digested, blood pumping on the inside of the heart, everything. They live for almost 5 months in this condition. Absolutely fascinating to see in person. There was also a group of school children who were very slightly segmented, just ends of fingers and bits of the calves and such. Hardly fatal wounds, yet they all died within 2 months. Some showed signs of intellectual mutation. There are no known flesh interfaces in Dubai. However, it is surmised that the architecture is actually based on interface geometry and carries some latent interface-like power. Mass segmentations remain one of the most mysterious aspects of the interfaces. They seem to show that the interfaces do indeed concentrate on flesh, living up to their name. Elizabeth Bathory The Investigator's Narrative Part 06 6th Post of the Series Posted 21 April 2016 at 18:40:05 EDT Link to original We look at Elizabeth Bathory as an example of pre-LSD "enlightenment" i.e. somebody seeming to attempt to build a flesh interface before the invention of LSD. How can this be explained? Perhaps she ingested some ergot or some other naturally occurring psychotropic chemical. Or perhaps her mind was simply attuned to whatever intellectual processes need to occur to invent a flesh interface. The Book of Revelations is also considered to be a description of a flesh interface; especially the description of New Jerusalem. My problem with this is that it is all speculative. It's like when modern psychologists diagnose historical figures. I'm uncomfortable with this level of speculation. I will always regard the first instance of a flesh interface to have occurred in Triblenka, 1944. The geologic disturbances, partial tunnels, so-called interdimensionality, and wealth of clearly segmented bodies leave no doubt of its existence. The Soviets have documented this. A Tantalizing Theory The Investigator's Narrative Part 07 7th Post of the Series Posted 21 April 2016 at 18:52:45 EDT Link to original Basically, when you look at the stories of Elizabeth Bathory's behavior, it seems like she is trying to build a flesh interface. But it is known that in order to invent a flesh interface, one must be under the influence of LSD for extended periods. As LSD hadn't been invented during her life, it's probably just a coincidence. Still a tantalizing theory, though. Define a Flesh Interface The Investigator's Narrative Part 08 8th Post of the Series Posted 21 April 2016 at 19:09:25 EDT Link to original Obviously I can't define a flesh interface in terms of purpose or composition or mechanism. I can only list the various phenomena which are related to them. Chief among these is the creation of an incident zone wherein objects are spontaneously segmented i.e. parts of the objects simply disappear, yet the objects continue to behave as if the missing parts are still present. Also, you see complex tunnels created in the earth. These have been termed "ant farms". In undersea interfaces, you get chitinous cruciform organisms. These sui generis organisms are thought to be the result on evolutionary processes which took place in an environment other than earth. This is speculation, but in this case, I agree with it. Then there have been the giant metallic cylinders which appear and experience continuous spontaneous segmentation. These are usually at least 10 meters in diameter and can get much larger, and only occur in very large interfaces i.e. portals. Beyond this, the phenomena are too various to mention, and different for each interface. Portals The Investigator's Narrative Part 09 9th Post of the Series Posted 21 April 2016 at 22:52:46 EDT Link to original Many people think that a portal is simply a large flesh interface. This is true. A portal is a large flesh interface. But it is also more than that. A portal is, as the name implies, a way of sending objects between the portal site and wherever the various locations that been found beyond the portals are located. (i.e. the so-called alien Sister Cities) Portals are usually, but not always accompanied by the large, fluctuating metallic cylinders. The largest above-water portal that I know of occurred in Novaya Zemlya and existed for several weeks before it was destroyed by the Russians' so-called "Tsar Bomba". In this case, the metallic cylinders were miles high and covered with features rarely seen on other cylinders: blinking lights, nodules, so-called antennae. They took on a very artifactual appearance i.e. they seem to be constructed technology rather than naturally occurring phenomena. Are the cylinders themselves artifacts being sent through the portals? Or are they phenomena created by the flesh interfaces in the way a mushroom cloud is created by a nuclear explosion? This is unclear. I wish I could show you guys pictures of the Novaya Zemlya cylinders. They truly were beautiful, rising miles into the clear arctic air, like great alien towers, tinged blue by the vastness of the distances involved. Though it was certainly necessary to destroy them, and we owe the Soviets a great debt for their tireless efforts to collapse the interface, I sometimes wish they were still there. At least then, there would be something, some evidence. Novaya Zemlya The Investigator's Narrative Part 10 10th Post of the Series Posted 22 April 2016 at 00:12:46 EDT Link to original In response to what the CIA had "accomplished" with their Antarctic station in Artigas, the Soviets built a larger station in Novaya Zemlya in the Arctic. 30,000 prisoners and an exceptionally pure gas concentration created a flesh interface which went through all seven stages in less than thirteen minutes and became a full fledged portal. Within a day, the typical fluctuating metallic cylinders were visible and within 3 days they were extending miles into the sky. The Soviets quickly realized that the portal was growing out of control. In previous instances, they had simply bombed the site from the air. But in this case, the enormous cylinders and attendant incident zone, extending to the edge of space, prevented this as well as missile strikes. There was also an exceptionally large lateral incident zone around the portal, with segmentation occurring miles out from the site. Alarmed by the zone's uncontrolled growth and the growing underground tunnels (aka "ant farms") the Soviets worked feverishly to construct a hydrogen bomb of unprecedented power which could be detonated from outside the incident zone and still collapse the portal. The steady rate of growth in the incident zone provided them with an exact deadline, which they managed to meet with only two hours to spare. Any later, and the bomb could not have been placed so as to collapse the interface. In short, the world came within 2 hours being subjected to an uncontrolled flesh interface and perhaps the end of civilization as we know it. Before the portal was collapsed, however, the Soviets had gained firsthand knowledge of one of the so-called Sister Cities. In other words, somebody had gone into the portal and come back. Lisa's Dream The Investigator's Narrative Part 11 11th Post of the Series Posted 22 April 2016 at 02:30:44 EDT Link to original I've always found Lisa's Dream to be a good starting place when trying to understand the psychological effects of "travel." Lisa was a 9 year old girl sent through the Groom Lake interface in 1975. The Groom Lake interface connects to the so-called Sister City (technically, "persistent locus") known as "The Hanging Temples". She stayed there for 5 days of normal-time, but only 48 seconds of beyond-time, a marked discrepancy. Upon returning, she did not recall anything beyond becoming drowsy for a moment. She slept well that night, and in the morning she recounted a dream to the doctors, before dying later in the day. A direct transcript of the audio from her interview: "It was spring and it had been raining all day, but the rain stopped just before it was going to be sunset. So all the clouds were purply and the sky was really orange. And the grass was all wet with rain and there were fire flies around, like all in the sky, way up in the sky, big ones. And me and my grandma went out to these hills way out past the edge of town, and under the hills there were people sleeping. Not in caves. They were buried under the hills. The people were asleep but they were hugging each other. Families, like moms and dads and little kids. Just packed together, a few thousand. The hills were just blown up like balloons because they were so full of people. Like a pregnant woman's stomach. My grandma told me to lie down but I didn't want to. She laid down and got sucked into the ground. I heard her voice coming out of the ground telling me to come inside." Only a Matter of Time The Investigator's Narrative Part 12 12th Post of the Series Posted 22 April 2016 at 14:18:21 EDT Link to original It would be easy to say that the Soviets discovered the secret of survivable "travel" because they were more ruthless, more willing to sacrifice innocent lives. But there was really no lack of ruthlessness on the part of the CIA. It was really just a matter of approach. The Soviets approached the mystery of the flesh interfaces the same way they approached their space program. The first humans in space (the so-called "Lost Cosmonauts" who were never officially acknowledged) were just ordinary people, culled from the gulags, with no more control over their missions than Laika the dog. The Americans, on the other hand, started with professional men, usually from the military. Likewise, when it was discovered that objects and even animals which entered the flesh interfaces occasionally returned unharmed, the Americans began training men to enter the interfaces. Because they culled their men from certain military ranks, they were all of similar ages. The Soviets, however, used prisoners, who had a much wider age range, and so they were able to discover the essential correlation: the younger a person was, the more likely they were to survive "travel," and the longer they would survive after travel. They discovered that 20-somethings were much more likely to survive, (albeit in a horribly "altered" state) than older people. They discovered that people in their early twenties fared better than those in their late twenties. Teenagers fared even better. So, despite all moral compunction, it was really a matter of time before they sent a child through. And it was only after the first round of children went through that they gained any idea of what was on the "other side". Euphoria and Terror The Investigator's Narrative Part 13 17th Post of the Series Posted 24 April 2016 at 19:55:20 EDT Link to original This kind of psychological mirroring was exploited in the design of the flesh interfaces. When a human body is embedded in an interface, the independent (i.e. non-human) interface glands produce massive amounts of LSD which cause intellectual mutations (i.e. time-fracturing along several dozen axes). Meanwhile, independent hormone regulators produce a emotional oscillation between two states: # euphoria # terror Thus we have the typical sound of an interface: alternating waves of giggling and screaming that move through the interface population, running along the length of the interface as the hormones travel along the independent conduits. These successive waves of giggling and screaming create a steady rhythm that washes over the traveler as they move through the interface. Natural empathetic responses (mirroring) prepare the traveler's body for the process of "embrace." Michael Jackson The Investigator's Narrative Part 14 22nd Post of the Series Posted 27 April 2016 at 01:01:00 EDT Link to original Many people believe that Michael Jackson died due to propofol. Not so. He was murdered. He had actually been taking propofol nightly since around 1980, not in order to make himself sleep, but to suppress REM sleep. After several months of REM sleep suppression, the user becomes "receptive," in other words, they enter the same state achieved by prolonged continuous immersion in aerosol LSD. The brain can physically restructure itself simply through thought. By reordering thought, one can physically reorder the brain. LSD or long-term propofol use makes the brain's neuro-structure "malleable". High-energy rays from outer space are able to penetrate the body, and these can lead to random mutations and cancers. And sometimes, they lead to changes that are not random at all. Changes which have been intentionally programmed. Changes designed to bring about civilization-level transformations. Michael Jackson was unaware of all of this. He merely knew that propofol allowed him to enter sort of waking dream state of heightened creativity. The side effects were horrifying paranoia and obsession, but he felt that he was strong enough to endure these side effects. The success of Thriller seemed to vindicate his theories about propofol, and unfortunately, he was damned by his own success. So how did he die? Through the lyrics of "Another Part of Me" and the vegetable part of "Wanna Be Startin' Something," it was quite clear that he had become "receptive" and neuro-altered in line with Master Design 9. But he was considered to be minimal threat and even perhaps and asset until his mounting financial problems made him a liability. He was terminated, thought I'm not sure of the exact means. What happens inside the Box is Magic The Investigator's Narrative Part 15 67th Post of the Series Posted 24 May 2016 at 20:03:54 EDT Link to original Society is built on interfaces. You take a complex thing, put it inside a sturdy box, and put some simple buttons on the box so that people can use the thing inside. The box makes it easier to use and prevents people from breaking it. For example, you can take the machinery of a clock, put it in a box, and put two hands on the outside along with a knob for winding it. Take all the machinery of a car, hide it behind a dashboard, and give people two pedals and wheel. Take all the circuits of a computer, put them in a box, and give people a monitor and a keyboard. Interfaces receive input and produce output, and that's all we need to know. The clock gets wound, and its hands show the time. Input and output. As far as the user needs to know, what happens inside the box is magic. This allows stupid and ignorant people to use complicated things, as long as the interface inputs and outputs are simple. Toyota uses millions of kilograms of steel every year. Does the CEO of Toyota know how to make steel from scratch? If he wanted to beat a guy up, could he go digging in the ground for some ore and whip himself up a batch of steel to make a pipe? No. He uses interfaces to get steel. He buys steel from an steelmaking company. Except he doesn't personally go down to the steelmaking company with a bag full of Yen, saying, "How much for a million kilos?" He uses a bank. Except he doesn't even personally go to the bank. He has a subordinate who does it for him. All these people and institutions are interfaces he can use. He employs a system of layered interfaces, both metaphorical and literal, to control things he doesn't really understand. We all do. The point is this: don't go messing with the CEO of Toyota. I assure you, he could get his hands on a steel pipe if he wanted. The word "interface" refers to the input and the output, but it also refers to the box. We think of interfaces as existing in order to give us access to things, but they are also there to hide things from us. The idea is that some things are better off hidden. Everything will go along fine so long as a certain input produces the expected output. But when this stops happening, we have to open up the box and see what's inside. Sometimes we don't like what we find. See also * List Link